O Destino Gosta de Brincar
by aninhaw
Summary: Harry Potter não sabe, mas sua vida está para mudar, sem que se dê conta ele ganha um harém com algumas mulheres improváveis e outras nem tanto. HP/NT/BL/NM/HG/LL/GW/FD/GD, possivelmente mais. Dumbledore Controlador / Não mal. Lord Potter/Black, herança e possível mudança em alguns fatos dos livros e outras nem tanto.


Gente eu não sei como arrumar a historia direito nesse site, se alguém puder me ajudar com isso serei muito grata.

Bem essa historia e sobre o Harry (Dãr), eu fiquei com ela na minha cabeça e resolvi postar e como foi algo repentino eu não sei como vai ficar o lance do tempo para postagem, tem harém e consequentemente sexo, mas ainda estou pensando se vai ser algo explicito ou não.

Como vocês vão ver ao decorrer da leitura eu não sou muito boa, digamos que o português e eu não nos damos muito bem, mas eu fiz o meu melhor com a ajuda do Word, então não queiram me matar. :)

Capitulo 1 – Mudanças

Alguém andava sob a fina garoa em Little Whinging, Surrey, essa pessoa era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Harry James Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido, o protegido de Dumbledore, o segredo sujo dos Dursley, o garoto problemático do bairro e é claro a pedra no sapato de Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter resmungava ao andar ate sua casa no numero 4, ele não queria voltar, mas ele devia fazer isso antes que Dudley o fizesse caso contrario seus tios o deixariam do lado de fora dessa vez, o incidente com os dementadores no ano passado ainda estava fresco em suas memorias , fora que ele em um acesso de raiva pela morte de seu padrinho acabara explodindo as relíquias de porcelana de tia Petúnia, não é como se ele estivesse arrependido, não em tudo necessariamente, mas tio Válter andava ainda mais intragável que o habitual, talvez fosse por causa de seus hormônios adolescentes ou a morte de um homem que ele considerava como um substituto de pai, mas Harry andava tendo constantes oscilações de humor, além de mudanças corporais e mentais. Atualmente essas mudanças o estavam deixando-o cada vez mais irritadiço e de tal forma que mesmo tio Válter estava tendo cuidado ao falar e sobre o que falar ultimamente, mesmo que às vezes sua boca fosse mais ativa que seu senso de preservação. Tia Petúnia por outro lado estava estranhamente agradável para com ele, Harry suspeitava que ela estivesse com medo dos seus poderes descontrolados, mas começou a estranhar quando sua tia aparecia em alguns momentos frustrantes muitos deles embaraçosos, como na noite passada enquanto ele estava tomando banho e ela sem querer entrou no boxe com ele, levou mais do que alguns minutos para ele não ter um ataque de pânico completo por ver sua tia cara-de-cavalo totalmente nua, foi ainda mais estranho que ela tomasse banho naturalmente como se ele fosse apenas uma parte decorativa do banheiro, aos tropeços e escorregões ele correu e se trancou em seu quarto pelo resto da noite.

Mais estranho que isso era que seu corpo havia reagindo em contato com o dela, mas ele não era pervertido ou atraído por sua tia, mas seu corpo queimava pedindo por sexo, ele não sabia o porquê, bem ele sabia que adolescentes tinham essas necessidades ainda mais os da sua idade, mas ele estava tendo esses impulsos com todas as mulheres (salvo as que estavam abaixo de quatorze anos) e na maior parte do tempo esses "impulsos " eram bem visíveis para seus gosto, e ao que parece tia Petúnia gostava disso de uma forma muito esquisita para dizer o mínimo. Ele notou também o grande interesse na maior parte dessas garotas e ate mesmo mulheres e passou a gostar e odiar ao mesmo tempo era como se houvessem dois Harrys, um deles sendo pervertido e louco por sexo e o outro sem o menor tato para conseguir falar com uma garota que não fosse Hermione e mesmo ela não escapava desses malditos hormônios.

Assim que chegou a casa correu para o quarto sem jantar, esse era um dos momentos em que sua tia tentava molesta-lo quase que descaradamente. Harry jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos esperando que ao menos essa noite ele não acordasse gritando ou tremendo, por causa da dor em rever novamente os seus terríveis pesadelos.

Mal sabia ele que mais tarde aquela noite exatamente a meia-noite, ele acordaria sentindo uma dor horrenda que não teria nada a ver com seus pesadelos.

Bellatrix Lestrange (Black)

A mulher de pálpebras pesadas e longos e selvagens cabelos encaracolados estava irrequieta em seu sono, ultimamente ela acordava gemendo e gritando em meio aos lençóis enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava e arqueava em busca de liberação que nunca vinha. Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, nunca em toda a sua vida ela imaginou que algo desse tipo iria acontecer ainda mais com ela uma mulher casada e pior algo dessa magnitude acontecendo por alguém que nem sequer havia entrado na puberdade e para sua infelicidade, um inimigo.

Levantando cambaleante a mulher se dirigiu ao banheiro da suíte que compartilhara com seu marido antes do divorcio, falando em Rodolfo aquele imbecil teve o descaramento de lhe dizer que ela não era mulher o suficiente para ele, que atrevimento, é claro que Bellatix Les... não, Bellatrix Black era mais do que suficiente, afinal em seus tempos de Hogwarts não fora a toa que a consideraram uma das mais bonitas em toda o castelo, há quem diga ou melhor houve quem se atreveu a dizer que ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas de toda a Gra Bretanha, é obvio que ela não ia se enganar os anos em Azkaban lhe fizeram grandes danos, mas ainda sim a beleza não lhe tinha abandonado só estava apenas desgastada.

Depois de um banho gelado Bellatrix jogou-se em sua cama pensando em um belo garoto de olhos verdes iguais a maldição da morte, talvez se tivesse sorte ela ainda poderia voltar onde o sonho parou.

Narcisa Malfoy (Black)

Narcisa nunca se sentiu tão solitária em toda a sua vida, faziam umas solidas quatro horas desde que Lúcio e Draco haviam saído para Deus sabe onde, não que ela se importasse com seu marido, mas ela deveria ao menos saber onde seu filho estava, ela tinha esse direito, certo? Mais essa era a rotina agora na mansão, ela sabia que iria se sentir dessa forma assim que Draco completasse treze anos e mesmo depois de três anos ela ainda não havia se conformado.

Lucio levava seu filho, seu precioso bebê para antros na Travessa do Tranco, e sabe-se lá que tipo de coisas seu filho estava fazendo com as vadias daquele lugar, não era esse tipo de homem que Narcisa queria que seu filho se tornasse, mas ela queria que ele fosse como Lúcio não é mesmo? Bem ao menos o que Lúcio fora antes de se casarem, talvez ela nunca havia percebido quem realmente era seu marido, suspirando Narcisa bebeu outro gole de Uísque de fogo enquanto contemplava sua lareira, enquanto sorvia o liquido âmbar ela se recordava de seu ultimo sonho com o garoto Potter, fora o melhor sonho erótico de toda a sua vida, aquelas íris verdes ardendo de luxuria enquanto fazia tudo o que queria com ela, as gotículas de suor descendo em sua pele formando padrões aleatórios e tudo o que ela queria era que ele fosse mais rápido e forte, Narcisa se sentiu quente e não tinha nada haver com o fogo ou seu rubor repentino.

Gina Wesley

Fazia tempo desde que Gina vinha tendo esses sonhos maravilhosos com seu amado Harry, era deliciosamente torturante e ela não sabia o que pensar de si mesma, mal sabia como agir diante do rapaz, mas esse ano ela o faria nota-la de uma forma ou de outra. Seu corpo estava pedindo por algo que ela não podia saciar pelo menos ainda, primeiro ela tinha que convencer Harry de que ela não era mais uma garotinha e faze-lo parar de vê-la apenas como a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

Sorrindo Gina fechou seus olhos e tentou o seu melhor para inovar os novos cenários para seus sonhos com Harry, ela já havia os imaginado no salão principal de Hogwarts, no meio do Beco Diagonal, na Londres trouxa, em meio a Floresta Proibida e ate mesmo Gringotes. Gina não era boba ela sabia que a maior parte desses lugares era bem movimentada e ela também sabia que Harry nunca iria querer fazer o que quer fosse com ela em meio à multidão, além disso, Ginevra não era um exibicionista, era apenas o senso de perigo que a atraia e Harry exalava perigo e não era de uma forma ruim.

Ninfadora Tonks

Ninfadora estava cansada e estressada, em momentos assim a única coisa que a alegrava era satisfazer suas fantasias mesmo que elas fossem proibidas e apenas em sua própria cabeça, acontece que ela estava tendo sonhos muito quentes com um certo jovem de cabelos bagunçados, uma parte dela sabia que isso era potencialmente errado, pelo amor de Merlin era tinha vinte e dois anos e ele apenas dezesseis, ate uns meses atrás ela se sentia atraída por Remo Lupin, mas então do nada ela cai de amores por Harry Potter.

Apesar dos apesares ela sabia que Harry era um pedaço de mau caminho, a todos os momentos seus pensamentos recaiam de volta para ele, Ninfadora agradecia que ela era uma mulher quando isso ocorria, já pensou se no meio de uma reunião da Ordem ela começasse a pensar em Harry de forma impropria e isso fosse percebido (de uma forma evidente por causa de uma parte de sua anatomia) por todos. Abrindo a porta de seu apartamento Ninfadora largou suas coisas pelo sofá e se sentou esparramada entre as almofadas. Sentindo um impulso pervertido Tonks fechou os olhos e enquanto se tocava imagina as mãos de Harry no lugar das suas.

Hermione Granger

Tendo os últimos preparativos para dormir prontos, Hermione sentou-se em sua cama folheando um livro grosso com o titulo: Hogwarts uma historia, para falar a verdade Hermione não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao livro o que era um acontecimento muito raro e só acontecia quando algo a perturbava seriamente. Hermione estava em um dilema terrível, ela já estava sem dormir há três noites inteiras por medo de ter aqueles sonhos novamente, sonhos que por sinal ela não deveria ter, eram proibidos e errados, afinal Harry era seu primeiro e melhor amigo e ainda tinha Gina a quem ela considerava como sua melhor amiga também, Hermione sabia o quanto Gina amava Harry, mas o que se pode fazer se ela também havia sucumbido ao garoto com a cicatriz e brilhantes olhos verdes que... Pare! Pare! Por favor! Sua mente gritava enquanto as imagens de seu ultimo sonho vinham com uma força descomunal a destruir todas as barreiras que ela havia criado, ofegando pela lembrança embaraçosa a garota deixou seu livro cair enquanto se afundava no delicioso e viciante sonho proibido com o garoto que antes ela considerava como um irmão.

Fleur e Gabrielle Dellacur

Fleur gritava e se debatia em seu sono, mas ao contrario do que se possa supor ela não estava tendo pesadelos, seus sonhos eram sim perturbadores, mas de uma forma muito boa. O garoto se movia lentamente mais isso não significava que ela estivesse tendo menos prazer do que se fosse de forma diferente, enquanto ele expandia seus músculos internos Fleur observava seu rosto, ambos perdidos no prazer do momento, ela se contorcia para encontrar um ângulo melhor e como se estivessem ligados mentalmente o garoto se movia acompanhando seus movimentos para acertar seu ponto de prazer, em um grito de puro êxtase Fleur acordou empapada de suor e muito ofegante.

Do quarto ao lado do seu outro grito de liberação foi ouvido, ela sabia que sua irmã estava tendo os mesmos sonhos e com o mesmo homem de cabelos negros.

Luna Lovegood

Luna nunca fora considerada uma garota normal, ela sabia o que as pessoas falavam dela, mas isso havia parado quando certo garoto de óculos passara a lhe ensinar a se defender subitamente ela se vira cercada de amigos e capaz de calar a boca dos outros não apenas com palavras se você entende o que quero dizer.

Ela não tinha certeza de quando sua admiração passou a atração, mas ela sabia que não queria que parasse, seus sonhos com narguilés haviam dado uma pausa para dar lugar a sonhos com o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, ela não era uma fã de Harry Potter ela era sua amiga com um desejo ardente de ser algo mais, e ela sabia que seu desejo se realizaria mesmo que ele não fosse só dela como em seus sonhos, Luna nunca teve problemas com partilhar o que é dela, por que sim Harry Potter era seu, mas também era de outras e ela podia sentir que eles todos se uniriam muito em breve para selar esse contrato.

Harry Potter

Ele sentia apenas a dor, a dor era a única coisa que havia em todo o lugar, seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma. Algo havia se partido... e algo tomara seu lugar, era uma coisa diferente de toda a dor, era...o que era aquilo? Um sentimento estranho e mesmo assim conhecido, o que seria? Era tudo muito confuso para ele.

Harry estava sentindo seu corpo se transformar, era algo correndo em suas veias, de repente ele se lembrou da sensação era como quando o basilisco o havia envenenado viscoso e grosso. Dor em todo lugar, mas entorpecida por algo estranho, Harry Potter podia sentir seus ossos se alongando, sua pele formigando para acompanhar o crescimento inesperado, seus músculos queimavam e a maldita dor não passava e nem diminuía, sua cabeça latejou loucamente, cerrando os dentes para não acordar seus familiares ele engoliu toda a agonia e a empurrou para um canto afastado de sua mente, arrancando o lençol e o abraçando para tentar inutilmente transferir sua agonia para aquele pedaço de pano, Harry Potter voltou a tentar dormir, afinal o sono é quase como uma magia de cura para qualquer tipo de dor não é mesmo? Sentindo seu corpo tremendamente pesado e dolorido em diversas áreas de sua anatomia, ele se forçou a dormir ao menos por algumas horas.

_Quando acordasse pela manhã o Sr. Potter teria uma bela surpresa ao se olhar no espelho._


End file.
